We Meet Again
by Midnight RavenSoaring Angel
Summary: When he was still in Egypt, Marik left Michiko for the Pharaoh's Power, and Michiko came back to try and stop him, will her feelings get in the way? R and R. [written by Soaring Angel]


Title: We Meet Again  
  
Author: Soaring Angel  
  
Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Soaring Angel: I created this story out of sheer boredom and the need to do something, so I hope you enjoy this story. Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: You, know, what is the meaning of my life? If I just say a dumb line, over, and over, and over, and over again? Why do I even have to say this line? Do I even get paid to say this line?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Marik sensed that someone was watching him from every corner of his eye. Using his millennium rod, Marik expanded his mind to find the stalker. When he found the stalker, he was amazed at what he was sensing, the stalker was daring him, teasing him to take control of their mind, so they could reel him in like a fish, but Marik wouldn't take the bait. He returned to reality, and saw a flash of light brown hair, and knew exactly who was stalking him.  
  
He walked into an abandoned alley, and waited for that person to arrive, then cried out, "Why don't you just come out, Michiko? I know it's you, I could recognize your hair anywhere!"  
  
"Very good, Marik, you're growing smarter every day. And I am surprised you haven't forgotten me," a feminine voice from behind Marik called out.  
  
Marik turned around, to meet his stalker. He recognized her immediately, the light brown hair hung limply down to her waist, shining in the sunlight, her penetrating violet eyes revealed all secrets. "Michiko Sortenshi, you are exactly the same as the last time we met, still as beautiful as ever. Tell me, how is school?"  
  
"Cut the flattery, Marik. You of all people know that I graduated a year ago. And where were you? Busy as usual. I waited a year for you, Marik, for any sign of you at all. Finally, I got an email from Ishizu, telling me you were in the Battle City Tournament, and were planning to steal the Pharaoh's power. So I left on a boat from Egypt, enrolled in the tournament, and am determined not to let you steal the Pharaoh's power, I shall face you, if I must. How could you steal the Pharaoh's power? How could you even think of it? And how dare you forget me for a YEAR!!! All for the Pharaoh's power!" Michiko retorted as she flipped her hair away from her face.  
  
"I shall do as I please, Michiko, it is no concern of yours what I do with my time. I will not duel you, unless you force me to. You know what losing a duel with me will cost you, eternity in the shadow realm. Unlike you, Michiko, I have changed, I am not as I was before," Marik responded.  
  
"I'll take my chances with you, and you are right, Marik. You are not who you used to be. Long ago, you would have treasured me over the Pharaoh's power, but no longer," Michiko said as she turned away. "Until we meet again, Marik."  
  
Michiko began to slowly walk away. It began to rain, so that the tears that were sliding down her cheeks would be concealed in an envelope of sorrow.  
  
Marik pulled up his hood and walked quickly away, to find shelter before it began to pour any harder. Michiko 's last sentence, before her farewell, was playing again and again inside his head, "Long ago, you would've treasured me over the Pharaoh's power, but no longer."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had stopped raining, and the storm clouds parted to give a magnificent aura surrounding the moon, as Michiko was standing on the ledge of the roof a the hotel she was staying at. She drew from her sleeve, a small, silver flute and began to the play the tune to a song someone had once played to her.  
  
Far away, Marik heard the whisper of the silver flute, and remembered a brief moment.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Marik! You came, I knew I could count on you," Michiko shouted as she hugged Marik and invited him in her dorm.  
  
"I had to," Marik said.  
  
"I'm so lonely here. I wish you went to school here, with me. Then I would see you every day instead of once a week on the weekends. Too bad there isn't a phone in here, then we could communicate every day!" Michiko said.  
  
"Here, I went to the store yesterday, and I found this," Marik said as he gave Michiko a small, silver flute.  
  
"But I don't know how to play," Akemi whined.  
  
"I'll teach you how to play a song, and whenever you play it, I'll hear it, wherever I am, and remember you," Marik said as he brought the flute to his lips and played a soft, delicate tune.  
  
"It's wonderful, Marik, are there any words to the song?" Michiko asked eagerly, as she took the flute and played the song perfectly. "I did it! I guess I am a natural."  
  
"No, there are no words to the song, for the tune itself are the words," Marik said.  
  
"Thank you, I'll keep it with me, forever, and ever!" Michiko said.  
  
* Flashback Ends *  
  
Michiko stopped playing, drooped her hands to her sides, and stared into the darkness, bitterly, sorrowfully. She turned her head up to the moon, and then slowly began to watch over her shoulder, waiting for someone to show up, but no one did. A tear slid down Michiko 's cheek, glistening in the moonlight. She quickly brushed it away and retreated away from the rooftop.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Soaring Angel: Hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
